Saving One's Heart
by SurelyNotThinkingNonsense
Summary: When you look through a mirror you see your image looking back, but sometimes the image is different. It is as if you had changed... Like someone different. It is you, but not... This is the other you. The one beyond your reflection... Looks can be the greatest deceivers. It is only the exterior of yourself only you know what is inside... Let's hope the nations know this...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, SNTN here with my first ever fanfiction.**

**Please if you have any comments or suggestions review, **

**Also I fully accept criticism, but no hating.**

**Also, sorry for grammar errors; my computer sucks bleh.**

**I am really excited for this and I really hope you enjoy~**

**(Also only the prolog will be in Italy's pov the rest isn't)**

**Prologue**

I don't really understand a lot of things, but this I did understand though I didn't want to believe it. The pain had hurt so bad, but now I only feel numb. I almost forgot this feeling… I haven't felt this way since WWII… Ve... that was a bad, bad time… Why can't I feel anything? Why can't I hear? It scares me… I see Germany yelling and shaking me. Germany is the only thing a can feel… Germany you are covered in blood... I wondered if he was hurt then I realised, the blood he was covered in, that blood was mine.

His face scares me. It's the same one he uses when he is really mad about me skipping training, but there is something else there too… Something I am too tired to figure it out. I don't like that look you have Germany… That is not a Germany look… I wanted so much for that expression to go away that I tried my very best to smile for Germany.

"V-Ve…G-Germany…" I tried to speak to him, but my voice was very dry and scratchy.

My attention on him faltered as I look over to my big brother Romano struggling to get away from Spain. I wonder if he was okay… probably is right? He is always doing things like that…right? I was very confused... Romano didn't look mad… He was yelling, but the look on his face made me think he was very scared. Then muffled noises of yelling, and running came towards us… It's slow and muffled. As if I was underwater….

Looking back at Germany, I wanted to ask what was happening, as soon as I saw his face my words wouldn't come out… It was scarier than his mad face... I hate this face most of all... I only saw Germany cry once… that was when Prussia- no... But Prussia is right there... he isn't hurt... Germany crying makes me so sad. I wanted to get up and hug him, but I can't move. I can't speak.

I started to panic, which leads to me trembling and shaking, making Germany hold me closer to him… I wanted to wake up from this scary dream! I want to wake up to Germany yelling at me for being late for training! Please Germany this is so scary! Wake me up! Wake up! Suddenly just as fast as my panic started it was gone and I felt…. Peaceful…

Looking up I see a really bright white light. This light is really warm, and full of so much love. It's like a nice warm plate of pasta~! Slowly I saw a figure come out of the light, as everything around me started to get dark. I felt Germany shaking me more, but my eyes were getting really sleepy. The figure walks closer, but I'm not afraid. I'm not scared at all. I haven't seen him for so long.

"G-Grandp-pa R-Rome?"

Darkness clouded my vision and the last this I remember…. The last thought that came from my head was the image of me. Only different, it is as if I was looking through a fun house mirror. Though instead of my figure changing my clothes changed... My hair, and skin is darker… then my eyes… they turned into a more reddish tint… there was all these differences, but I knew it was me. No… it wasn't me... I can't smile like that… my eyes don't hold that much hate… that much pain…. Then I blacked out…

**I hope you enjoyed this prolog.**

**If you want me to continue this story please like or comment.**

**Until next time~ Bye Bye~**


	2. It Has Begun

**Hello, it's me SNTN again, here with another chapter of Saving One's Heart. **

**Thank you those who commented. It had really brightened up my day, and gave me the strength to continue this story. **

**Also, for a guest of my story and asked if Italy was dying the answer is yes **

**But I bet you want to head on to the story so all there is left for me to say is Enjoy~**

**DISCLAIMER: I forgot to put this in my first one, but sadly I do not own any of these characters **

"_**For every minute you are angry **_

_**You lose sixty seconds of Happiness"**_

_**-Unknown (to me ^.^')**_

It was a beautiful, but cold day. This made sense due to it being the middle of January in Berlin, Germany. In this capital city a world meeting was being held. Now, today's meeting went as it usually did, which meant the room was in utter chaos, and ranging from topics not even close to the subject they were on. England and America were bickering about each other's differences. France of course had to tick his nose into it causing both nations to turn on him. Japan agreed to everything America had to say as Switzerland yelled for him to grow a back bone. Near Japan China was going on about his 'original' inventions, while Russia was trying to intimidate the Baltics into coming back, and being one with him. At one end of the table a floating bear signaled that something might be there other than the accusations of a ghost by the so called fearless hero. The to the right a string of angry curses filled the air as a certain angry Italian was trying, and failing, to push away an over clingy, happy Spaniard. All around the table nations seem to be doing the same thing whether it was Greece sleeping, or Sweden calling a reluctant Finland his wife. Then at the head of the table on the right the happy nation of Northern Italy was cheerfully eating pasta letting out a few contented Ve's now and again. This was how the world meetings went resulting in multiple meetings following after to actually get things done. Speaking of getting things done as usual a certain German has to restore order once more.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!"Germany's voice boomed out as the meeting's roar died down into silence.

"No matter how many times we meet we get absolutely nothing done!"

"Aw come on west! Don't have such a stick up your ass~! Kesesesese~! Be awesome! Like me! Oh wait you can't! The awesome Prussia is too awesome~" The drunken laugh of Prussia barked out making Germany's mood worsen.

Germany didn't like this. Not at all. It was bad enough that he was over loaded with paperwork, and a certain Italian had decided upon himself to stay, without permission, at the German's house for the duration of the World meetings. This, as you could guess, because little work done, and zero sleep. Especially when the overreacting Italian freaked out about something, and ran out of the house with Germany's three dogs following close behind him. The situation took nearly two hours to resolve due to Italy's abnormal speed in running away, and another to assure Italy that there was nothing scary about the bathroom mirror.

Germany was at his wits end, and on his last nerve. Letting out a growl he shot the albino a glare. If looks could kill our Prussian would be six feet under.

"We came here to work out the world's problems! Not to socialize and cause more!" Germany said through gritted teeth.

Sensing the tenseness in the air, and in fear of the two German's fighting, Italy whipped out his white flag waving it in between the two brothers.

"Ve! No fighting! No fighting! Why don't we take a break? I have pasta~! It will make everything all better~" exclaimed Italy in his happy go lucky way.

"To hell with your damn pasta!" shouted the angry German.

With a small eep Italy shrunk back waving his white flag frantically crying out, "I'm sorry! Don't hurt me!"

"Mh… "With a sigh the German looked at the Italian and stepped towards him, "Italy I'm-"

Suddenly before Germany speak a tomato flew through the air splatting onto the German's face.

"You damn potato bastard! You stay away from my idiot little brother! This weatherman's predicting a 99% chance of shit storm and it's coming right at you*," The angry shout of the other half of Italy sounded as he then hid behind Spain.

That was the last straw…..

"That is it…" said the ragging German as he tried to keep his cool composed, "The meeting is over till tomorrow. Auf Widersehen*." As that was said Germany walked out of the meeting. If only it was the last day, but this was this was the second out of five meetings due to the tendency of them getting a 'little' side tracked.

Silence filled the room as Italy jumps into action running after his friend. As soon as the door was shut the silence was broken.

"Hey guys, I don't know about you, but I'm starving! Who wants to go to McDonald's for hamburgers!" America grinned shouting enthusiastically.

Piping up Britain scoffed with a look of disgust, "Who the bloody hell would want to eat a heart attack on the bun!? Why don't we have some scones instead?"

"Look Britain we are trying to negotiate peace and stuff not start a war"

"What the hell does that mean you wanker!?" Screeched a red face and angry Englishman.

Thus the noise started up once more as if the events earlier never had happed. Same old… Same old…. But little did they know… something was different. Someone new was watching…. Watching… and waiting… a smirk dancing across their lips…

**Hehe little line break for you as well as a tiny cliff hanger. Once again thank you for reading~!**

Italy dashed out of the huge glass building trying to catch up to the angry, fast paced German.

"Germany! Germany wait for me!" whined the Italian as he called out to Germany.

At Italy's voice Germany halted his furious stride which resulted in Italy colliding with his broad-shouldered back. Germany Knew he should have kept walking away. He knew he was running on the last tiny bit composer he had left, and also knew he was a ticking time bomb; ready to blow any second. That type of impatient mood plus a certain Italian would result horribly, but Feliciano knew nothing of the swirling storm inside Germany. All he knew was that his dear best friend walked out of the meeting clearly upset, and Italy wanted to cheer him up. Then they can go play and make pasta together. Besides he doesn't want to be alone without his friend's protection. He has been seeing strange things lately…

"Ow... Germany... Are you okay? You suddenly stopped," asked Italy looking at Germany's back.

Through gritted teeth he replied, "Italy… go off and play, I want to be alone."

"Aw but Germany~ I want to make you feel better. I can make you pasta~, then we can play football*, after we can take a siesta*~, and when we wake up we can eat more pasta~. It will be really fun Germany! Let's go." Italy rambled on excitedly as he took the stoic man's hand and clung to him trying to get his attention and make him move to go do the said activities.

What he didn't know was that Germany's composer was broken by his pushing, and clinginess. That was when the storm broke through.

"Shut up! I am sick and tired of your complaining, babbling, clinging, and your damn pasta! The way you act is like a damn child. You Dummkopf!* Why can't you grow up, and be an adult, and a good soldier for once in your life!?"Germany Shouted this at Italy, who's eyes tears up from slight fright, and shock.

"G-Germany…. I-I…" Italy stuttered unsure what to say to the man's angry outburst.

Seeing this Germany's eyes softened, but his face still stern with residing anger as he speaks "Just go home Italy."

"B-but Germany…"whimpered the Italian.

"That is an order! Go now or run twenty laps around the building!"

"Ve!" shouted the scared Italian as he ran off.

Heaving a great sigh Germany watched as Italy disappeared into a cloud of dust. Then without looking back he turns away, and goes to his car driving back home.

_**This weatherman's predicting a 99% chance **_

_**of shit storm and it's coming right at you**_** Hehe if you remember this quote you are awesome!**

_**Auf Widersehen **_**Goodbye in German**

_**Football **_** Soccer to Americans**

_**Siesta **_** Nap**

_**Dummkopf**_** Idiot in German **

**My plans for this story are going to be a bit strange with a major plot twist,**

**but please hang in there with me! **

**Again I hope to see comments or suggestions/idea's about this book.**

**Your comments are the things that can help me to become a better writer.**

**Until next time~**


End file.
